mmatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Creating a character In order to play in the world of MafiaMatrix - you must first create an account with us that will hold your characters. This account costs nothing to create, and will be yours for the rest of the time you play MafiaMatrix. Choosing a name This one is fairly self explanatory. Just come up with a nick name that you wish to be known by. Gender Would you like your character to be male or female. Assigning your sex one or the other can determine how other characters interact with you. If you are confused about this, don't worry you can change it later anytime at hospital. City Choosing a city to start off with can make a difference in your game play at first due to the availability of different goods and services from the different businesses that will be available. If you were referred by someone, you may wish to ask them a good place to start off, or where they are as this will help them keep in contact with you and help to grow your character. For more information on the different cities and what each one of them has for goods and services check the Cities page Degree The degree you chose will determine which of 5 jobs will be instantly available for you to start working in to. There will be other jobs also available for you to train into once you have started your character, and you can always visit the University to study for your other 4 degrees. The option to turn to the life of crime, is of course, always an option. You can learn more about the all of the jobs in Mafia Matrix in the jobs section. You made it ...to the big city, ready to start off a new life using that degree you just earned at the local University. You need some income, but how are you going to get it? This is how. Earning This is the most basic form of ranking through jobs and making money. Starting off you will have only a few options of how to earn, but there will be more to come with time. To get to your earns, click on the Income button on the left side of your screen, then on the Earns drop down. Here you will find all of the earns that are currently available to you. Pizza Restaurant, Local 7/11, and Bar/Nightclub will be there for you no matter which degree you start off with. The 4th earn that will be available will depend on which degree you chose. For new earns you can rank up in a job or study for new degrees. Ranking up will be discussed in the jobs area, you can skip to it now here. Degrees, Jobs, and You Depending on the degree you have chosen you will be given different jobs you can train for. For example, if I have a degree in engineering, I can become a mechanic. If I have a degree in law, I can be a legal secretary. However there are a few jobs that don't require degrees but may require authorization, and have risks to them, here is a listing of jobs and degrees with what they help you to unlock. Degrees Science - Allows you to train to become a Mortician Assistant. This degree also gives you the "Manufacture at Drug House" Agg (15 minute timer) as a Dealer (or higher) in the criminal career path and allows you to train for the forensics division within the Police Department. Business - Allows you to train to become a Bank Teller (do about 50 Work at local bank earns). Medicine - Allows you to train to become a Nurse and later, Doctor. Law - Allows you to train to become a Lawyer (to become a lawyer, do a few "Legal secretary" earns, and rank up from your Legal Secretary position) or Judge (by authorization). Engineering - Allows you to train to become a Car Mechanic and later, Engineer. Jobs Armed Forces - Strongly recommended to new players, the ranks are somewhat easy to surpass, at the same time the career is rewarding and no authorization is needed. Criminal - It is preferred not to choose this career unless you have tried at least 1-2 other careers, there is a high risk of being killed, however if you choose to survive, it will take a while to get to Piciotto, you will begin understanding the game in a higher perspective once you reach the rank of Capo, soon enough you'll be the Boss, and a highly respected city bold. Making Money There are many different ways to make money. Earning being the easiest and most reliable way. There are also other options that include doing aggravated crimes , working specific skills through your job, Black Market, drugs, competing in competitions and even buying and owning your own businesses. Conflict The one thing you should avoid mostly as a new player would be conflict, regardless of your chances of victoriously killing your enemy, It is best to start off quiet, and out of attention until you get some experience under your belt, otherwise you will end up dead (and I mean dead) like many others who never follow this tip, Friendship is one of the keys to success in this MMORPG, take advantage of it. If you can, try editing your quote in a way which you inform everyone of what is necessary, for example, instead of putting "Mug me, and i'll GBH you to death" try putting "No mugging please, thank you", simply because most players in MM know mugging can harm a players health, try being simple about things, not only will it keep help you survive, but it really helps when quotes with threats of whacking usually are followed once you reach a high criminal rank like Capodecima or Boss, simply because at this point you run a crew with very powerful people (your godfather, your family don, and who can forget, your crew men).